


The First Feed Drabble

by FicNess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breastfeeding, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNess/pseuds/FicNess
Summary: "Can you do one where Harry has been in labour for ages and has had it and he feeds it for the first time?"





	

Harry sat up straighter in the narrow hospital bed, pulling one of the crisp, white pillows over to him to support his left arm. Once the pillow was where he needed it, and he’d double and even triple checked to make sure, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it onto the chair beside him.

His pecs - or moobs as Niall had begun to call them once they had started to swell slightly during his pregnancy - were hard to the touch and aching and his nipples more swollen and erect than normal. He grinned as he realized that his body was working exactly as he wanted it to, as nature intended it to. He was excited to be full of milk, ready to nurse the silently shifting bundle cradled in Louis’ arms for the first time.

Louis had received their tiny daughter from the nurse and now he was walking over to the bed. Harry had never seen him walk so carefully and rarely held anything but his friends children so gently.

“Hey. Yeah, hey beautiful. Yes you are. You are. Perfect. Yes you are.” Louis couldn’t drag his eyes away from the newborn who was blinking and turning her head towards his chest. “You’re hungry aren’t you little one.” Just a couple of hours old and she was already the most important and entrancing thing in Louis’ life.

Harry smiled at the words Louis was softly saying to the swaddled bundle in his arms. He carried the tiny, six pound, nine ounce baby girl over to him. When he stopped beside the bed he looked up at Harry and grinned.

“She’s here, she’s ours.”

“Yeah,” Harry breathed out on a sigh. “She is.” He smiled and let out a small giggle. “Only took seventeen hours to get her here.”

Louis grinned and laid the little girl on the bed in front of Harry and took off her tiny onesie, leaving her in just her diaper. Harry held out his arms and Louis carefully picked her up again. He cradled her gently and transferred her to his husbands arms who immediately pulled her to his bare chest.

Skin to skin, just how he wanted this first, most important feeding to be.

“Hello baby girl. You hungry?” His daughter twisted her head towards his chest and began rooting for his nipple. “You need a little help finding what you’re looking for?”

Harry had read up on nursing, ready for his daughter to arrive, and remembered a tip he’d read on a moms forum. He carefully brushed his fingers over his daughter’s cheek and then moved his hand to his left pec, right near his daughters mouth. He carefully squeezed around the nipple until a drop of colostrum seeped out. He then shifted his daughter a few millimeters higher and rubbed his nipple over her lips.

“There you go, right there. You hungry?” He helped to maneuver her until she should be able to find the nipple much easier

For a few seconds the little girl mouthed all around where his nipple was, still not quite finding it, and then just as he was about to squeeze some more milk to spread over her lips she realized where she was going. Mom! Milk! I know those smells! She nuzzled in to her mother’s warm chest, hearing his familiar heartbeat, and moved just a fraction of a centimeter to the left.

“Oh my God, she’s found it! That’s it beautiful, right there.” She mouthed at his nipple and he could feel her managing to draw out a little milk, although it was happening slowly.

Louis could see the slightly distressed but at the same time utterly amazed and overwhelmed look on his husbands face as he watched his daughter feed for the first time. “It’s gonna take time babe. You’re both still learning. She’s getting food and that’s all that matters.”

Harry made a non-committal humming noise and then his face scrunched up slightly. “Well, she’s getting the hang of it. She’s sucking a bit harder now.”

As his tiny daughter latched on with more force and began to suck harder Harry couldn’t take his eyes off her. He used his other hand to stroke her cheek as she drank. Louis climbed on to the bed beside Harry, barely space but still wanting to be - needing to be - as close to his husband and daughter as was physically possible.

“Fuck Harry, we’re parents.” Louis whispered softly in to Harry’s hair as he lent over to press a kiss to his amazing husband’s temple.

“Yeah, yeah Louis,” Harry turned around and pressed a kiss to Louis lips before looking back at the baby again. “Yeah, we are.”


End file.
